


Косплей

by Yoichi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoichi/pseuds/Yoichi
Summary: История, случившаяся на одном косплей-фестивале, где Виктор — всемирно известный косплеер Легенда, Юра — Пума Тигр Скорпион из его косплей-команды, а Отабек — темная лошадка этого фестиваля





	Косплей

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В тексте есть художественные неточности.  
> 2\. Персонажи-пасхалки, которых косплеит Юра: маленький Юра — Сяоран из Tsubasa chronicles, Юра взрослый — Иван из Tiger & Bunny, Юра и Отабек — Гриффит и Гатс из Berserk
> 
> Фик написан на WTF 2018 на diary.ru для команды WTF Otabek&Yura!!! On Ice 2018

— Юра, опаздываем, лезь в костюм! — голос Виктора пронесся над гримеркой. Из разных углов послышались смешки и шепотки, кто-то захихикал, крикнув: «Лезь в ебаного робота, Синдзи!».

Виктор рассмеялся, улыбнулся и убрался из прохода, чтобы не мешать снующим туда-сюда волонтерам.

Фестиваль жил своей жизнью: за соседней стенкой, в гримерке для караокеров, девочки негромко распевались, репетируя в тысячный, наверное, раз, песню айдолов из популярной игры. Мила пела ее так часто, даже когда просто помогала на фотосетах, что Юру начинало потряхивать уже на первых нотах, и он поспешил закопаться в чемодан, переворачивая пакеты с косметикой и париком в поисках мелкой фурнитуры от костюма. Над головой пролетел Гоша, громко матерясь в рацию: кто-то из косплееров попытался протащить алкоголь, был пойман охраной на входе и устроил свару, задерживая регистрацию участников.

 

Фестиваль Виктор устраивал не первый год, но впервые он достиг таких масштабов: один из крупнейших дворцов культуры, баннеры и реклама во всех СМИ, да даже Вконтакте был завален репостами и конкурсами-приглашениями в честь весеннего косплей-фестиваля этого года.  
Юра в фестивалях участвовал едва ли не с самого детства: сперва ходил с мамой. Бывшая любительница эльфов, безумная фанатка Толкиена, «толчок», как шутя говорила о себе мама, втянулась в культуру анимешников через знакомство с отцом. Это сейчас о сходке можно в два клика договориться и отсечь левых людей, а раньше все знали только, что в определенные дни у определенных памятников «свои тусуются». Своими могли быть самые разные люди — неформалы всех мастей, уличные музыканты, наркоманы, толкиенисты, ролевики. Даже анимешники. Когда Юра подрос, его впервые увидел Виктор: подкараулил прямо за кулисами после блока чиби-дефиле и не отходил, пока не вытряс из его матери согласие на участие в маленьком косплей-проекте.

Маленький проект растянулся на годы, но Юра не жаловался: с Виктором было интересно. Словоохотливый, он быстро вливался в доверие к людям, заводил друзей, налаживал связи и активно продвигался по социальной лестнице в мире косплея. Стройный, подтянутый, популярный — Юра смотрел на Виктора, слушал каждый раз, как разрывает овациями зал, когда тот выходит на сцену, и стискивал зубы. Когда-нибудь и он сможет, когда-нибудь и он перерастет этот образ милого мальчика, которого Виктор раз за разом наряжал в очаровательного помощника или ангелочка: Юра успел перекосплеить все сёдзе-манги, в которых встречался образ сладенького и очаровательного персонажа, как правило, друга или брата главного героя, и люто ненавидел этот жанр.

Весь такой миленький, в рюшах и складочках, с огромными ресничками. Но образ одобряли все, никто не желал видеть его злодеем, монстром или настоящим рыцарем. Только хорошеньким мальчиком — и не важно, что там на душе и в мыслях самого Юры.

***

Однажды он споткнулся на сцене, запутавшись в лентах — в Клампе любят добавить побольше деталей — и упал на одно колено, здорово его разбив. Но сделал вид, что так и было задумано, даже поклонился, как положено, и только за сценой расслабился, ушел в гримерку, подволакивая ногу. Яков, один из спонсоров и руководителей фестиваля, всё равно заметил, и долго орал на волонтеров за плохо закрепленные на сцене провода. Юра морщился, терпел его крики и вертевшуюся рядом рыжую девочку, которая притащила холодную бутылку воды из автомата. Он был ей благодарен, но это он просто не знал, что Милка теперь в косбенде надолго — навсегда практически — а то не спешил бы радоваться.

Виктор, пожалуй, был единственным из всех, кто уже тогда понимал, как важно не терять образ перед людьми. Когда он явился за Юрой — отвести в фотоугол, пообщаться с публикой, то решительно оттеснил собой всех и спросил только: «Готов?»

Юра кивнул, покачал коленом, проверяя ногу, и пошел за ним, не давая себе прихрамывать. Сегодня он — герой, даже если все видели, как позорно он упал на сцене. Слабаком дома побудет. Но никто не говорил о падении, все вокруг только и трещали: «Виктор, Виктор, Виктор! Легенда, настоящая Легенда!», а пара девочек постарше отвлеклись на Юру лишь для того, чтобы потрепать за щечку.

Юра старательно улыбался, ловко уворачивался от рослых парней в громоздких угловатых доспехах — ворблу тогда никто и не знал, а о еве только слышали, но мало кто умел с ней работать. Иногда Юра отскакивал от косплееров с крыльями: если хоть перо сломать, истерики будет — на весь этаж, со слезами и заламываниями рук.

В один из таких прыжков он налетел на кого-то боком. Юра поднял глаза: смуглый мальчик, в кособоком доспехе, с собственной стрижкой вместо парика придерживал его за плечо, внимательно рассматривая.

Как назло, именно в этот момент колено вновь прострелило болью.

Юра нахмурился, шикнул недовольно: «Чё зыришь, нет, не баба!», и развернулся, выворачиваясь из захвата.

Уходя к гримеркам, за шумом толпы он не услышал, как за спиной сказали:

— Я знаю. Ты классный.

***

Виктор вновь влез в дверь, напоминая, что до открытия осталось полчаса. Юра зашипел, как дикий кот, знакомые из гримерки заржали: «Выпускайте кракена! Юру! Пума Тигр Скорпион, фас!». Юра от них только отмахнулся и послал Виктора уже даже не к черту, а ко всем хуям, потому что ни один из его волонтеров не мог сказать, куда делся доспех, лежавший на чемодане. И Гоша, как назло, застрял на регистрации, разбираясь с неадекватной молодежью, решившей, что все они здесь сегодня собрались именно ради спонтанного приступа костюмированного алкоголизма.

— Че-е-ерт! — Юра пнул чемодан. Леопардовый, как и пакеты внутри — однажды Юра едва не потерял плащ, перепутав свои сумки с чужими, и с тех пор поменял все свои чемоданы и мешки для костюмов с так любимого Виктором классического черного на вырвиглазный леопард. Окружающие смеялись, но больше Юра ничего не терял, да и никто не пытался ничего «случайно увести», как частенько бывало у Милы с париками или косметикой.

Конечно, на фестивалях чаще всего случалось терять вещи всё же по глупости или невнимательности: запарка, беготня, похожие кисточки и тюбики с тоналкой кочевали с рук на руки, не говоря уж о мелочах вроде булавок или зажимов для волос, а вечером все в спешке бросали пакеты в чемоданы, не замечая окружающих. Но чтобы пропал целый костюм — такого просто не могло быть.

Виктор, предупредив Гошу по рации, ходил по гримерке, помогая в поисках. Он, конечно, большую часть времени выглядел (да и вел себя) как легкомысленный дурачок, но всегда умел собраться, как только дело становилось серьезным.

Другие косплееры, сочувствуя, перебирали свои сумки, а один парень из дальнего угла — смуглый, с раскосыми глазами, незнакомый совершенно — даже бросил переодеваться и пришел помочь. Юра не расслышал, что Виктор ответил ему. Видимо, отослал парня переодеваться дальше, и правильно сделал: сейчас в гримёрке находились только участники первого блока, а значит, они должны быть готовы к выходу на сцену уже через час.

Кусок доспеха, измазанный краской, нашелся в дальнем углу. 

— Уроды… — Виктор выпрямился, поправляя растрепанную укладку. 

Гоша прошуршал в рацию, что шлем обнаружился в гримёрках караокеров — с отломанным ухом, а Юра нашел свои гэта за стульями. За стулья вещи часто падали и словно случайно там лежали, но кто-то упорно надрезал петли для пальцев.

— Найду — прибью сученыша, — едва слышно пробормотал Виктор. — И камеры везде развесим в следующем году.

Юра с пониманием кивнул. Плисецкому завидовали многие: проекция от самого Легенды, множество побед: сперва в чиби-номинации, а после — в группе новичков, а затем и просто на фестивалях и фотоконкурсах. Его имя полоскалось на бордах, обсасывалось в закрытых соо, а в паблике мнений о нем и вовсе писали с завидной регулярностью, едва не превратив паблик для всех в паблик имени Плисецкого. Всех волновало, куда Юра тратит призовые деньги, что он ест, кому вставляет и перед кем сам раздвигает ноги за победы.

Юра упрямо шел вперед — какая разница, что говорят остальные? Он стремился пошатнуть авторитет Виктора, доказать всем, что маленький мальчик вырос, и теперь он не милый «Юратчатка», а Пума Тигр Скорпион — вполне себе серьезный парень. Косплеер.

Вот и доказал.

Костюм Ивана, самурайский доспех по одному из любимых Юрой аниме — его детище, делали едва ли не всей командой и семьей — нельзя было собрать даже на скотч и булавки. Нет, в целом починить можно, но никак не за пять минут и даже не за час до выхода.

А ведь Юре предстояло открывать программу. С оригинальным дефиле. Виктор, закусив губу, смотрел себе под ноги. Взгляд его метался — он судорожно искал выход из положения. Юра и сам готов был не то хвататься за голову, не то прямо сейчас идти и искать того говнюка, который догадался испортить костюм.

Время утекало, но решение так и не находилось. Виктор мучительно вздохнул, отлепившись, наконец, от созерцания пола, и медленно, словно бы выталкивая из себя слова, предложил:

— Снимаем тебя с программы?

Юра замер. По нему слово холодной водой прошлись, от макушки до самых пяток: как снимаем? Полный зал зрителей, известные косплееры со всего мира в приглашенных судьях: Япония, Канада, Таиланд, Швейцария, Италия. И Юра в пролете. За кулисами. Вне костюма.

Он ждал этого дня весь год. Да он готовился едва ли не меньше! И теперь — сниматься?!

— Сука!

Сзади кашлянули. Юра, прекратив пинать свой же чемодан, обернулся, взмыленный и злой. Если бы он мог убивать взглядом — то сейчас же бы прожег дыру в любом, на кого смотрел.

Все тот же смуглый парень, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, протянул Виктору руку. На Юру он смотрел без опаски.

— Я могу помочь?

— Даже твои золотые руки тут бессильны. Но спасибо — Виктор улыбнулся, принимая ладонь, покачал головой, и обернулся: — Юра, я скажу Якову и Лилии, что у нас изменения в программе, и попрошу тебя назначить соведущим.

— Сперва скажи, чтобы нашли того ублюдка, который!

— Юра!!!

— У меня есть костюм, — голос этого смуглого парня, неожиданно сильный и глубокий для такого роста, вклинился в перепалку. — И парик. Всё готовое. Юре пойдет.

Юра прищурился. Терпеть не мог, когда на фестивалях его звали по имени, а не по нику, но уж лучше так, чем Юратчатка — дурацкий никнейм, придуманный Виктором из шутки про детей, которые не люди, а маленькие человетчатки.

— Я быстро, — добавил парень. Развернулся на пятках, подхватил из своего чемодана небольшую сумку и ушел. Прямо как был: в хлопковых штанах и рубахе из какого-то подобия льна, даже куртку не взял.

— И что там за костюм? Пугало? Чтобы мы смотрелись вместе, как крестьянин и его властелин? — Юра скептично фыркнул, усевшись собирать свой чемодан. Он повернулся к Виктору, чтобы тот оценил шутку, но Виктор стоял, преисполненный таким восхищением на лице и восторгом, что Юра невольно забеспокоился: — Вить, что там за костюм-то? Не секс-шоп какой?

Виктор покачнулся с пятки на носок. Глаза его горели огнем, он улыбался той слегка сумасшедшей и кривой ухмылкой, какую показывал только своей команде, когда косбенд собирал все призовые места на фестивале.

— Лучше, Юра. Это же Центавр! А у него плохо не бывает. Хотя, он к нам последние годы не приезжал, ты его и не знаешь… Не важно. Поверь на слово. Так, первый блок, быстро готовимся и в темпе освобождаем гримерку! — гаркнул он вдруг на всю мощь легких, и тихо добавил — персонально для Юры: — Ты пока подведи глаза и брови в белый, как Барановская учила, а я побежал менять фонограмму.

Юра закатил глаза, вынимая косметичку. 

Кто этот Центавр-Кентавр, он в душе не ебал, но вот в косметике, спасибо учителям, разбирался.

Лилия Барановская, любовь всей жизни господина Фельцмана, как ее звал Виктор, несмотря на возраст и стаж, оставалась прогрессивным визажистом, известным в различных кругах. Ее блог на Ютубе собирал миллионы просмотров, по урокам мадам Барановской учились все девочки, а о косметике Лилия знала так много, что могла бы запустить свой бренд, если бы видела в этом перспективу. Но мадам Барановская предпочитала руководить собственной студией и работать с молодежью.

Виктор пристроил Юру к Барановской, когда Юра стал терять очаровательную детскую припухлость щек: сперва тот учился ухаживать за кожей, чтобы без прыщавых последствий рисовать себе милейший румянец в два касания кисти. А с годами наловчился, как говорила Мила, «из ничего заебашивать такие смоки и брови, что можно сдохнуть от зависти».

Юра смыл лицо, поправил базу и заново нанёс тон вокруг, припудрил, закрепляя. Выудил телефон, забил в поисковик «Косплеер Центавр», загрузил подряд несколько видюшек с Ютуба с записями дефиле, и принялся красить брови, поглядывая на экран.

Центавр двигался ужасно. Вот уж точно как кентавр, который в ногах путается. Первые дефиле — еще совсем старые, Юра понимал это по костюму и по страшным занавескам в Главном Доме Культуры, который теперь отдали под реконструкцию, — смотреть было скорее больно. Центавр хорошо чувствовал музыку, но явно не улавливал, что делать со своим телом. Хотя он очень старался, принимал подходящие героям позы и хмурил брови. Больше записей о нем не встречалось. Да и каких-то свежих видео в рунете не нашлось, кроме двухлетней домашней записи на мобилу, где Центавр рассказывает, как и в каком редакторе готовить музыку к дефиле и где найти дешевые материалы для крафта. На этих записях он говорил уже свободнее, давал ссылки на магазинчики и известных крафтеров, блог помощи и советов во Вконтакте, но лицо у него всё также оставалось неподвижным. В видео с иностранных конвентов Юра лезть не стал — мало ли людей, выступающих под ником Центавр в мире, ему суток не хватит, чтобы всех этих косплееров на Ютубе обойти. Достаточно и тех, что он только что посмотрел.

Юра фыркнул: с первых видео Центавр раздался в плечах, но лицом по-прежнему изображал из себя в лучшем случае Беллу из «Сумерек». И что за костюм он ему сейчас притащит? Нарядится Джейкобом, а Юру в сладкого Эдварда приоденут? 

Замечательная идея. 

Спасибо, Виктор.

 

Юра закрыл Ютуб, прошелся по другим ссылкам из поисковика — одна вела на закрытую группу этого Центавра, вторая — на пресловутые мнения, где его прокатили за каменное лицо, и в комментариях развернулась целая война на тему «рожанипахожа», расизм и личные вкусовые предпочтения. Юра пожал плечами — аргумент о внешности он считал последним делом. Виктор вон лысеет, а любим же по-прежнему. Да и судить о человеке надо после личного знакомства, а не с чужих слов. 

Другие ссылки вели на магазинчик в Этси, по всему миру рассылающий бутафорию для косплея с похожим названием, заброшенную страницу на Ворлде и иностранные форумы. Ничего интересного на первый взгляд.

В гримерку засунулся волонтер, перекличкой проверил присутствующих по никам, и Юра отозвался за Центавра заодно. Помирать — так вместе.

С первого этажа донеслись первые аккорды вступления, волонтеры хватали самых готовых и тащили за сцену, дав пять минут оставшимся.

Юра нервничал, то и дело кусая губы. Даже к Виктору сбегал, но тот только отмахнулся — успеется, мол, беги пока в гримерку и жди там, я задержу. 

Это Викторовское «всё под контролем» Юра ненавидел: они то на самолет забегали в последние секунды, то автобус пропускали и брали такси за баснословные деньги. Справедливости ради, Виктор эти деньги и платил, а с Юры никогда и копейки не брали лишней, но Юра все равно злился и переживал.

— Принес! — раздалось от двери. И следом, словно фанфары словам, по полу загрохотало железо. Юра сперва решил, что самое настоящее, но никто бы не дотащил такую гору железок на себе за раз. Нет, они были искусно обработаны под железо, совершенно не отличимы от настоящих, и — черт, да они были великолепны! 

Этого персонажа Юра бы узнал из тысяч. Он перечитывал мангу далеко не раз, мог наизусть цитировать реплики героев, даже мечтал скосплеить именно этого и частенько упоминал в разных интервью, но повторить такой доспех самостоятельно не смог. А заказывать у именитых мастерских — не потянул по деньгам. Откладывал мечту, как нечто недостижимое, в далекое-далекое будущее.

А теперь костюм мечты лежал у его ног, и Юра не знал — не то бросать всё и одеваться, не то кинуться на шею Центавру и удушить в объятиях.

Что-то такое, противоречивое и счастливое одновременно, наверняка отразилось в его глазах, и Центавр, мягко улыбнувшись, смахнул со лба мокрую челку:

— Потом. Время.

***

— Поверить не могу!!! — Юра взмахнул бургером, рассыпая начинку по столу и — частично — рукаву чужого пиджака. Виктор стряхнул куски салата и огурчик, покосился неодобрительно, отодвинулся подальше от Юры и поближе к Юри — приглашенному косплееру-судье из Японии.

Юри, зажатый в угол диванчика, млел, краснел и запинался, говоря на корявой смеси английского и японского. Виктор щебетал с ним без остановки, обсуждал все на свете и игнорировал остальных.

Юра не расстроился. Он уже час сидел едва ли не на коленках у Отабека («Юра, давай без ников?» потому что) и листал галерею его работ. 

Отабек владел самыми, наверное, золотыми руками на свете: ловко управлялся со станком и строительным феном, паял диоды, создавал мельчайшие аксессуары и огромные сборные декорации, виртуозно красил, имитируя поверхность любого материала — от металла до кожи — но всё еще скованно держался на сцене. Хотя перед самым выходом вдруг собрался, потемнел взглядом — даже через линзы было заметно — и решительно шагнул под софиты. 

А потом Юра сгладил все неровности собой.

И в кафе всех потащил Юра. От пережитых эмоций в нем проснулся зверский аппетит, да и желание засыпать Отабека миллионом вопросов никуда не делось: Юра знал его буквально пару часов, а казалось — будто всю жизнь рядом вертелись. Отабек терпеливо отвечал, придирчиво рассматривая каждую соломку картошки, прежде чем макнуть ее в сырный соус. Поделился, как однажды пропустил одно из своих первых выступлений в конкурсной программе фестиваля в Казахстане и заработал предупреждение на черный список — перенервничал накануне и свалился с температурой, и проболел неделю. Долго мялся, признаваясь, что испорченных костюмов у него раза в три больше, чем готовых — ни один талант не вытянет без постоянной практики.  
— Ты где раньше был, а?! Мы вот даже относимся ко всему одинаково, — Юра покачал головой, сминая упаковку, притянул к себе колу и вгрызся в соломинку, зажал ее языком. — Кстати, а доспех, в котором я был — ты на заказ же делал? Тебя заказчик не прибьет, что отдал? Или новый сделаешь?  
Отабек нахмурился, забирая свой телефон, и полез куда-то в свой закрытый профиль Вконтакте.  
— Я не крысю сейчас, ты не подумай! Просто я это, — Юра помялся, еще раз мысленно пересчитав все деньги из запасов, включая те, что копил на телефон, — выкуплю его может, а? Он мне по размеру. Всегда такой хотел.

Отабек поднял взгляд: глаза, за сценой казавшиеся темными и почти черными из-за линз, на самом деле были светло-карими. Он не злился, смотрел мягко — только на Виктора покосился вопросительно, но Виктор не обратил внимания, всё еще поглощенный беседой с японцем.

Отабек придвинулся ближе и тихонько шепнул:  
— Он тебе по размеру, потому что я сделал его, чтобы тебе подарить. Ты не помнишь, наверное, — Отабек повернул телефон и Юра с удивлением уставился на себя, мелкого, затянутого в очередной эльфийский наряд и колготки. Смущение разлилось краской по щекам вместе с гневом — он до сих пор стеснялся и ненавидел свои прошлые образы. Рядом с Юрой стоял незнакомый мальчишка. Юра с трудом узнал в нем Отабека: нынешний он был невысок, но подкачан, держал себя в форме и фигурой напоминал бегуна или пловца, а пацан с фотки был образцовым жирным мальчиком с рекламок о вреде фастфуда. Отабек смущенно хмыкнул в ответ на Юрину усмешку, что он в ту пору был единственным внуком у бабушки и отдувался за всех своих будущих сестер и братьев. — Это не первый мой фестиваль, кстати. В первый ты меня поразил. Я не встречал других детей, и думал, что мне нечего делать там — среди ребят в красивых нарядах. А потом появился ты. И вдохновил меня. И я всё пытался тебя догнать, заработать какое-то имя, а потом увлекся. И теперь у меня есть любимая профессия — мои работы покупают люди по всему миру, а началось всё это с одного маленького мальчика, с которым мы поругались при первой же встрече.

Юра шумно втянул в себя остатки колы. Он чувствовал, как горит целиком — от кончиков ушей до кончиков пальцев, и нашарил запястье Отабека, крепко его сжав.

Он силился поблагодарить, сказать, что это лучший комплимент, да хотя бы попросить его вновь поработать вместе, и не мог. Слов больше не было.

Но, судя по ответному взгляду — никаких слов не надо было.


End file.
